wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Finesse Abilities
Finesse Abilities use a character's Finesse as a modifier, modify a character's abilities, or modify a character's movement. Finesse abilities are usable as long as a character has the required prerequisites. Training Abilities Skilled Combat :Effect: Character may use the second ability on all melee finesse weapons. :Prerequisite: Precise Finesse Mastery :Effect: Character may use the third ability on all melee finesse weapons. :Prerequisites: Weave, First to the Fight, Opportune Strikes Mobility Abilities Sprint :Effect: You may move up to two/four/six additional squares without having to pay TP as long as you move at least one additional square. You may not use this ability if you are adjacent to any opponents. If you perform this action you may only perform movement actions this turn. This ability may be purchased up to three times. :Prerequisite: Skilled Combat Weave :Effect: You may move through opponents as long as you end your movement in an empty square. Increase defense by one. :Prerequisites: Sprint, Dodge Give Chase :Effect: If an adjacent enemy moves away, you may move into the square they previously occupied for free. :Prerequisite: Finesse Mastery Stealth Abilities Stealth :Effect: As long as you are not out in the open, you may attempt to enter stealth. Stealth automatically works against grunts. Roll finesse against other characters notice or you will be detected. If you attack another character or a grunt, you leave stealth. :Prerequisite: Skilled Combat Pickpocket :Effect: While you are in stealth and undetected, you may attempt to remove from or place on an adjacent character any object within reason. Roll finesse against your target's notice or you will be detected. :Prerequisite: Stealth Assassinate :Effect: While you are in stealth and undetected, increase the roll of your next attack by 6, and the damage by 12. You must leave stealth after this attack has been made. :Prerequisites: Pickpocket, Finesse Mastery Incapacitate :Cost: 3TP :Effect: While you are in stealth and undetected, you may attempt to incapacitate the target of your next attack. Roll finesse against targets defense. If the attack is successful, your target is paralyzed for one turns and is stunned for one rounds. You may also attack the same target from stealth afterwards. If you do not attack the same target, you immediately exit stealth. :Prerequisite: Assassinate Offensive Abilities Precise :Effect: Add two/four to all finesse melee attacks. You may purchase this ability twice. First to the Fight :Effect: You may pre-empt for one TP instead of two. Drawing weapons no longer costs TP and may be done as a free action. :Prerequisite: Precise Fighting Spirit :Effect: After you make a non-magical, non-social action, set your initiative to seven instead of ten. :Prerequisite: First to the Fight Opportune Strikes :Effect: If your target is adjacent to one of your allies, increase all of your rolls and damage against this target by one. :Prerequisite: Precise Riposte :Effect: When an attack against you misses, you may immediately make a single single-target attack against your attacker for one TP. This attack must be made with the first attack with a finesse-weapon. :Prerequisite: Precise Dance of Many Blows :Effect: You may attack a single target in a single turn with as many attacks as you have finesse (If you have 'x' finesse, you may make 'x' attacks). You must pay for each attack as normal. If you have Dual Wield and Dual Strike, you may make an attack with each weapon for each point of finesse you have. :Prerequisite: Finesse Mastery Lightning Strikes :Effect: For each attack you make with Dance of Many Blows with a single weapon, reduce the TP cost of the next attack for that weapon by one, to a minimum of one. :Prerequisite: Dance of Many Blows Exploit Weakness :Effect: If your target is suffering from a status effect, increase all your rolls against this target by 1x and all of your damage done to this target by 2x, where 'x' is the number of status effects the target is afflicted with. :Prerequisite: Finesse Mastery Disarm :Cost: 5TP :Effect: Spend an action. Roll finesse against your target's finesse or brutality, whichever is higher. If you win, the target is disarm and their weapon(s) are dropped (finesse/3) spaces away. To pick up the weapon(s), they must move into the same space as the weapon and spend one TP. :Prerequisites: Finesse Mastery, Riposte Defensive Abilities Dodge :Cost: 2TP :Active Effect: If are the declared target of a single target attack or would be hit by an AOE, you may move one space. If you are no longer in range of the attack after this movement, or out of the area of effect, the attack automatically misses you. This may be done any number of times, but only before the attack is rolled. (Abilities like sprint and charge may not be used with this ability.) :Passive Effect: Any attack which automatically hits if a specific range of numbers are rolled (i.e. if the attack hits on anything but a one) no longer automatically hits against you on that range of numbers. :Prerequisite: Skilled Combat Uncanny Reflexes :Cost: 2TP :Effect: If you are the target of a melee attack, you may choose to add your finesse to your defense until your next turn. :Prerequisite: Finesse Mastery Untouchable :Effect: You may completely avoid one attack per round. This must be used after the attack is rolled. :Prerequisite: Uncanny Reflexes Category:Abilities